It may be desirable for certain agencies, such as law enforcement, and/or entities, such as transportation companies, to determine if certain individuals are impaired due to consumed substances, such as drugs or alcohol. For example, agencies may want to monitor persons convicted of driving while intoxicated (DWI) and/or persons convicted of drug related offenses. Corporations may want to monitor employees involved in jobs that are associated with public safety, such as school bus drivers, subway drivers, and/or security personnel.
Individuals that are monitored for drug and/or alcohol impairment may be required to appear at a testing location and/or testing personnel may have to travel to a monitored individual's location to perform testing designed to determine if the monitored individual is impaired. Existing testing techniques may require the use of trained personnel, such as persons trained to administer breath alcohol concentration (BRAC) tests, and/or to obtain and analyze blood samples. Existing testing techniques may also require that test data, such as blood, be sent off-site (e.g., to a laboratory) in order to obtain results. Travel costs and/or the use of specialized testing/analysis personnel may raise the costs associated with monitoring individuals to a point where implementing desired testing/monitoring protocols is discouraged. For example, it may be desirable to randomly test a DWI offender twice per week as part of the offender's parole criteria. However, if the costs associated with performing random testing twice per week are prohibitive, implementing the desired testing protocol may be discouraged.
It may be desirable to employ less costly techniques for determining if individuals are impaired.